


Percabeth one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you like both young and older Percabeth, this is your place. Just a series of different Percabeth one shots because. Some are in a particular order, and some aren’t. Beware of angst! (Angsty Percabeth is the best Percabeth tbh) I also might rewrite some of the chapters, but keep the same names etc., so be sure to read them before they change!





	1. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to take place sometime like right after BOL/ right before TLO. It’s just a little sort of percabeth origin...? Well, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> 💖Willow

“Percy,” Annabeth crossed her arms. “You can’t just avoid me forever.”

He turned his head away from her. “I’m not avoiding you.” 

“You are too. Why?”

“It’s nothing. I just—“ he dug his hands through his hair. “I just—“ he burst into tears. Annabeth’s eyes widened. He was never like this… she bit her lip. Gods. What was she supposed to do? His sobs rang in her ears. 

“Percy…?” She slid next to him on his bed. “What is it?” She put her hand on his back. 

“Just—I’ve been thinking—“ he sobbed. “Annabeth… I don’t want to die…” he leaned his head on her shoulder. 

“Percy— it— It’ll be okay.” She bit her lip. Why did she want to cry? “I’m sorry… you weren’t supposed to know.”

“You know… it’s scary… having your fate sealed… knowing that I’m gonna die in a few weeks…” he let out a small sob. 

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay, Seaweed Brain.” She whispered. She kissed his forehead. 

He took his head out of his hands and stared at her. “Annabeth—“ 

“Chase.” Clarisse walked through the door. “We need you on the practice field. These kids are— how do I say it? Awful.” 

Annabeth stood up and straightened her shirt. “Of course. I’ll be there in one sec.”

“Okay…” Clarisse squinted and walked out of the cabin. 

“Percy,” Annabeth said. She put her hand on his shoulder. “I’ve got to go.” She took his hand. She lowered her voice. “You’re not going to die, Seaweed Brain. I won’t let you. Okay?” 

“Okay.” He smiled a bit. “Thank you, Annabeth.” She kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll see you later.” She smiled and walked out the door. Percy looked at his hands. 

“She kissed me...” He muttered. “Twice.” He smiled. 

“She kissed me.”


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my remake of Percy and Annabeth’s reunion in MOA. Beware of the fluff. ;) Also, sorry I haven’t been posting for a while, I’m just kind of falling out of the fandom a bit. (But don’t worry, Percabeth is still my OTP)
> 
> Enjoy!   
> 💖Willow

Annabeth stepped off of the Argo II, scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. There were so many people— were they all demigods? She’d never seen a demigod over 20. Yet here, and this camp, people stood with kids. Kids. She smiled at the thought. She had never really thought of it before, but it was a good thought. 

The sea of people parted as a stepped forward. A young girl, about Annabeth’s age, with dark hair and a long braid, decorated with multiple medals on her gold breastplate. She had a purple toga on. Purple was a regal color. She must be their sort of... leader. 

“That’s Reyna.” Jason said. “Senior Praetor. She’s in basically in charge.” Annabeth saw Piper hold Jason’s hand tighter. Her heart ached. She wanted to hold someone’s hand. Six months. Six. Since she’d seen him. She watched with interest as the crowd parted once more, someone following behind Reyna. He stood next to her. She gasped. 

“Oh my gods.” She whispered. Piper gave her a sideways glance. 

“What?” She whispered. Percy stood in front of them, looking as handsome as ever, his hair was relatively well groomed, a first for him, and he looked around frantically, like he was looking for something. His familiar sea green eyes looked worried. But exited. She started to move forward. Leo grabbed her arm.

“I think we have to wait.” He whispered. He looked at Jason for clarification. “I’m going back to the ship.” 

“Yeah.” Jason said. “Just—wait. You should probably make sure they know you’re safe.”

“I can’t.” Annabeth said. Her eyes met with Percy’s. A grin stretched across his face. She started to move forward. Slowly. She didn’t want to cause alarm, but...

“Wait!” Jason said. He tried to grab her hand, but she started to run. “What—what’s that Praetor doing?” Jason asked in confusion. Percy ran towards Annabeth, his arms outstretched. She bounded into his arms. 

He kissed her head. “Gods.” He whispered. “I missed you.” 

She looked up at him and smiled. He was a little misty-eyed. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He smirked and kissed her. A quick, soft kiss, but it was as good as any. She let a tear roll down her cheek, just one, and he brushed it away. “Percy...” she said. “I guess this means you remember me, huh?” He looked at her. 

“Are you kidding?” He said. “I never forgot you.” He kissed her forehead. “How could I?”

“Gods, Seaweed Brain.” She said, and nestled herself into his warm embrace. “I missed you so much.” They broke apart, but he held tight onto her hand. 

“Percy Jackson?” Piper said. She smiled and stretched her hand out. “I’m Piper McLean.” 

Percy shook it. “Cool.” 

“Pipes...” Jason came up behind her. His eyes drifted behind Percy. “Oh. Hi, Reyna.”

Reyna glared at him “Hello, Jason.” She said his name with a bitter tone. “And is this your girlfriend?” She glared at Piper. Piper hesitated. Annabeth could tell that Reyna used to have a thing for Jason. At least, that’s what it looked like. As a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper probably sensed it too. 

She smiled. “I’m Piper McLean.” Reyna tried to smile. 

“Reyna.” 

Two people stepped out of the crowd and positioned themselves next to Percy, almost protectively. “Oh.” He said. “Annabeth, this is Frank and Hazel. My friends.” He paused. “Guys, this is Annabeth.”

Hazel suddenly cracked a smile. “I’ve heard so much about you!” She might have been 13... 14? “Percy never forgot you, you know.” She hugged Annabeth. “Even when we first met him, he said he had someone to get back to. Annabeth.” She paused. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you, too.” Annabeth said. She looked up at Percy. “You—“

“That’s what I told you, didn’t I? I never forgot you.” He squeezed her hand. She smiled fondly.

“I missed you, Seaweed Brain.”

“I missed you too, Wise Girl.”


	3. Proposal

As Percy’s blue Prius pulled onto the white sand of the beach, he smiled. Every time he was here, something magical happened. First time, well, Montauk was where his mom had met Percy’s dad, Poseidon. It had been their escape from Smelly Gabe for years. Then, it had been the day he’d first found Camp Half Blood. Then his mom and Paul’s wedding. Then his graduation party… then, today. 

He looked at Annabeth, nudging her shoulder. The drive to Montauk from New York City was a long commute, and Annabeth had fallen asleep halfway in. The drive was one that Percy’s mom hadn’t been too sure of the two kids, who’d just barely graduated from Goode High, going by themselves. It had taken a lot to convince Sally that they’d be fine. 

“Hmm.” Annabeth mumbled, rolling over in her seat. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” He smirked. 

“What—“ she yawned. “Is that look for?” 

“Nothing.” At that, he got out of the car and leaned on hood, pretty sure it’d be a while until she came out. “Hey, Annabeth,” He said. “You’re gonna miss the sunrise.” She reluctantly got up, stretching her arms. 

“Wow,” she breathed, coming up behind him and circling her arms around his waist. “It’s beautiful.”

Her smile made Percy smile. “Sure is.” And he knew it was cringy, but honestly, she was more beautiful than any sunrise or sunset. He held her hands as they watched. 

After maybe… half an hour? Annabeth whispered, “So… should we get the stuff now…?” 

“Hmm.” Percy nodded. The little cabin that Sally had saved to buy years ago was a short walk away, so Percy reached in the trunk of the car to grab his bag. Annabeth still hadn’t moved, which was odd. She was the one who asked. He shrugged. He’d figured he’d just grab her bag too and dump them in the cabin, then come back. 

After he did that, he jogged back down to the car. “Annabeth?” He was worried now. He could hear her sniffling. “Annabeth…” she looked up at him.

“ ‘S Nothing.” She said. 

“Come on, Beth. I know it isn’t nothing.” He sat next to her on the car and wiped her tears. 

“Sorry. I’m already ruining it.” 

“No, you’re not. Were you thinking about… you know.” He looked down. Saying the name was too painful. The memories of her, helpless, blind, a corpse… it was way too much. It was probably worse for her, considering he’d come the closest to actually dying. 

“Mhm.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair, which was damp, but it was down. She’d started wearing it like that more around him. He thought it was pretty.

“It’s over.” He said. It was a generally unhelpful phrase, because it really wasn’t. Once you’ve seen the depths of Tartarus… you never really left. The memories haunted your dreams, your thoughts, your words, everything. He slid his hand at her waist. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m sorry I can’t… just forget it. But you’re the only one who… understands.” 

“I know, Beth.” He kept brushing her hair through his fingers. “I know.” 

She turned and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, so that when she let go, he wouldn’t have to. 

“I love you, Seaweed Brain.” She whispered. 

“And I love you, Wise Girl.” 

“Come on.” She took his hand. “We… don’t want to waste any more time, do we?”

“I guess not.” A smile broke out across his face. He scooped her up in his arms. 

“Percy!” She screamed. “Put me down!” 

“Never!” He teased, running towards the water.

“Oh gods, Percy…” she yelled. “Come on!” He tossed her in the water, making it into a cushion shape so she didn’t get hurt. 

But she still got soaked. “PERCY!!” She screamed. “You couldn’t even stop it from touching me?! What’s the point of having a boyfriend who can control water if I still get wet?!” 

He doubled over, laughing. “Annabeth, chill!” He laughed. “I can still dry you off.” 

“Gods! Can you at least put me down?!” 

“Fine!” The water fell, and she landed expertly on her feet. She was soaked. Percy kissed her. 

“Do you have to do that to get me dry?” She questioned. But she really didn’t mind.

“No.” He admitted. “But it is more… nice. Isn’t it?” 

“Ugh.” She teased, punching his arm. 

“Ow.” He winced. 

“You deserve that.” She said pointedly. 

“Probably.” 

“Shut up.” 

“So.” Percy said. “Did you… have a plan? Or…” 

“No. This was your idea.” At this, she looked a bit worried. 

“Okay then,” Percy said. Truth was, for the first time in, well, forever, he did have a plan. “just wait one second.” 

He came back with a picnic blanket and a basket. 

“So, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said. “Just a picnic?” She actually liked that idea. Just a nice, simple—

“Kind of.” He held out his hand. 

She took it. “If I get wet…” 

“You won’t.” He smirked. 

“Why are you being so cryptic, Percy?” 

“No reason.” 

“Huh.” 

Percy started walking into the water, leading her with him. She closed her eyes and held her breath as her head went under, an old impulse. With Percy, she probably didn’t need to. She opened one eye. He’d made a little bubble under the water, right on the ocean floor, where he had set the picnic blanket and basket down. 

“It is a picnic.” He said. “Just… better.” 

Annabeth laughed. “I love you.” 

He smiled. “Ditto.”

“You’re such a dork.” She sat down opposite of him on the blanket.

“Annabeth,” Percy said. 

“What?” She took a bite of her sandwich. 

“So… New Rome.” He nervously took a bite of his sandwich.  

“Percy…” she smiled and took his hand. “I know how exited you are. We’ll work it out.” 

“Well, yeah. I know you have a plan…” he bit his lip. “But I do too.” 

“And what’s that, Seaweed Brain?”  

“Annabeth…” he stood up and held out his hand to her again. She looked confused. “I think… that with all we’ve been through together, how we’re going to be together in New Rome…” he dug in his pocket for a moment, pulling out a little box. 

“Oh my gods.” Annabeth breathed. “Percy… you did not…” she covered her mouth. 

“Beth… I wanna marry you.” He got on one knee in front of her. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

“I…” She sobbed, falling to her knees. “Of course I will!” She threw her arms around him. 

He slid the ring onto her finger. She let out a little sob. “Percy… it’s beautiful.” The diamond gleamed the same color as her eyes, a cloudy gray. But it was still the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. She leaned in and kissed him. 

“I never took you for a romantic, Annabeth.” He smirked. 

“Shut up.” She blushed. Nevertheless, she snuggled up in his lap, wrapping her arms around his back. 

“Mhm.” He muttered, stroking her hair. “Mrs. Jackson, huh?” He whispered. She smiled, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She turned and sobbed into his shirt. 

“I love you, Wise Girl.” 

“Shh.” She whispered softly. She held him tighter. He closed his eyes and smiled. It couldn’t get better than this. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Wedding (!!!!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all! (Just be warned, there’s a small TBM spoiler, so watch out) and I skipped the ceremony because I don’t really know how weddings work :/ But there’s plenty of fluffiness to compensate! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS I kind of stole the Athena/Percy convo from Love and Other Four Letter Words on fanfiction.net by Lexaa (And I’m an artist so I hate when people don’t give credit) But check that fic out too! It’s great!

“You look fine, man.” 

“I know, Leo… but… I mean… do I need to brush my hair again?” Percy frantically smoothed out his hair, and it went back to its normal messy self. 

“It’s fine, Percy!” Carter said, fixing his tie in the mirror. “And please don’t try smoothing it out again.” 

“Seriously. It’s going to start soon, Percy.” Frank said, nodding to the door. “Hazel just came to say that the girls are all ready.”

“You’ll be fine.” Nico said. “It’ll be short. Besides. Just look at her. You’ll be good.” 

“Yeah.” Magnus added. “She’s my cousin. She’ll probably look great.” 

“Thanks, guys.” Percy sighed. “I just…”

“Yep.” Grover said, peaking out the door. “I know, dude. But it’s kind of starting.” 

“Gods… oh gods…” Percy ran a hand through his hair on last time. Then, he walked out of the cabin, Nico, Frank, Grover, Carter, Magnus and Leo following behind him. 

At the beach, he saw his whole family. There was his mom and Paul in the front, with a seat for Percy’s little sister, Estelle, next to Sally. She smiled at him, then nudged Paul and wiped her eyes with a tissue. 

Poseidon sat next to Sally, and Fredrick, Annabeth’s dad, sat next to Poseidon. He kept adjusting his collar and looking the other way. Then there was Annabeth’s stepbrothers, her stepmom, and then Athena. She glared at Percy, her stare piercing his eyes. 

Behind them was a seat for Magnus, a seat for Alex, Samirah, Amir, Hearthstone, and Blitzen. Then seats for their friends Carter and Sadie Kane. Then Will and Meg. After that was all the campers, from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. In the very back were all the rest of the gods who decided to come. Aphrodite beamed at him and waved frantically. 

He rolled his eyes and took his place next to Apollo at the front. He said he was licensed to do this. (At least they hoped he was).

And then he saw her. 

~  
Earlier

“Sadie, you’re pulling my hair…” 

“Sorry!” Sadie said. She had just turned 18, and still had streaks in her hair from her birthday. They were red this time. Hazel pushed in and took the curler from her. 

“Here. Let me do it.” She said, starting to curl Annabeth’s hair.

“Hey, Annabeth!” Thalia yelled from the back of the room. 

“Yeah?!” Annabeth yelled back, craning her neck to see her friend. 

“Hold still!” Hazel exclaimed. 

“Sorry!” 

Piper ran over to them. “Thal wants to know if she could wear her black knee-highs instead the sandals she brought.”

“I guess so…” Annabeth said, cringing as Hazel pulled on her hair again. “Could someone please find Alex?” She said. “I need to see if she brought my earrings.”

“I have extras if you need them!” Juniper said. “Well, I mean, they’re just leaves… but…” she shrugged. “They’re okay… they might… fit you...”

“ALEX!!” She heard Thalia yell. 

“COMING!!” Alex screamed back. She came out of the door in a sea green dress, like the rest of the girls, but hers had a skirt that was cut with scissors at the knees. Thalia’s had the same thing. They must’ve collaborated. She marched up to Annabeth and handed her a box, bowing dramatically. 

“For you, your majesty.” She said in a mock British accent. Sadie glared at her.

“Hey!” She said.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Alex raised up her arms in defense. “I know it was bad!” Annabeth opened the box, and inside was a set of earrings Alex had made. They had little owls, but in the middle of the owl’s chests were two bright green tridents. She smiled. Percy would love these. Plus, it symbolized their defiance of her mother’s wishes. She sighed. That was sure to make Athena happy. She turned to Alex.

“Alex! These are beautiful!”

“Yeah! I made some molds and did some glass stuff. You know, I usually do ceramics, but it was nice to change my medium for a while.” 

Annabeth hugged Alex. “Hold still, Annabeth!” Hazel said angrily. “Cal, are you here?! I need some help!!” Calypso rushed over, fixing her hair frantically. 

“I’m here!” She said. “Annabeth, could you please hold still so I can fix your makeup?”

“Sorry!”

“Wait,” Piper said. “Where’s Rachel?”

“Yeah…” Thalia muttered. “Where is Rachel?” 

“Oh gods.” Hazel looked up at the clock. “It’s starting soon…” she started to curl Annabeth’s hair faster. Annabeth yelped.

“Ow! Hazel!”  
“I’m done!” Calypso said, stepping away.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Rachel sprinted into the cabin, tripping over the door. Piper caught her. 

“You good?”

“Yep. Yep. I’m fine.” Rachel said, brushing her dress off. “I’m so sorry I’m late.” She said. “My dad took a detour to talk to the chef about breakfast.” She sighed. “My mom’s in the Bahamas with some girlfriends, and obviously I could’ve gotten a chauffeur, but my dad insisted...”

“Okay!” Hazel said, setting down the curler. “Done! Rachel? Cal?”

“Oh yeah!” Rachel dug in her bag for a moment and pulled out a crown of laurel. She handed it to Calypso, who placed it on Annabeth’s head and smiled. 

“You look great.” 

“Thanks.” Annabeth said, putting in her earrings. “Girls, this is the last time you can call me Ms. Chase.” She squeezed Juniper’s hand. 

“Well then,” Sadie said, gesturing to the door. She handed Annabeth her bouquet. “Lead on, Ms. Chase.”

~   
They stood together in the tent, before everyone else came in. It was quiet. Percy kissed Annabeth’s head. “So. Annabeth Jackson.” He smirked. “I like the sound of that.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek. Then she noticed the laurels on his head were lopsided. She reached up and fixed it quickly. “I like it too.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him. 

“What you said out there…” he said. “Was it…”

“All true.” She whispered, her lips inches from his. “Every word.”

“I love you, Annabeth Jackson.”

“I love you, Percy Jackson.”

Just then, people started to come in. Piper ran in and practically tackled Annabeth. “Gods…” she said, wiping her eyes. “What you guys said… I’m so happy for you!” she hugged Percy, then clasped Annabeth’s hand in hers. “Jason would be too.” She whispered so only they could hear. 

Percy smiled sadly at the memory of Jason. “Thanks, Pipes.” She let go of Annabeth’s hand and ran to join the other girls at a table. 

Percy slipped his hand around Annabeth’s waist and led her to their table. When they sat down, Athena walked over to them, and Percy tensed and held Annabeth’s hand tighter. 

“Mother,” Annabeth said in almost a whisper. She was afraid of what she would say. Her mother never liked Percy... she held her breath.

“Daughter.” Athena said, nodding to her. She turned to Percy. Annabeth squeezes his hand back. “Perseus Jackson.”

“Athena.” Percy said. Annabeth could tell he was trying to sound intimidating, but his voice wavered. He was really scared of her mom. Or maybe he was just scared of her not approving their relationship. 

“Perseus Jackson, I trust you will protect my daughter?” 

Percy paused for a moment. “I will do everything in my power.” He said. Annabeth almost laughed. Then she looked at her husband, and saw the complete seriousness on his face. Her mother nodded.   
She smiled the smallest smile at Annabeth. “I am proud of you, my daughter.” Annabeth beamed. 

“Thank you, Mother.” She said. Her mother walked away and sat at a table with some other gods. 

“Gods, your mom is scary.” Percy muttered. Annabeth looked at him and smiled. 

“Everything in your power?” She said. 

“Of course.” He said, taking her hands in his. “You’re my wife, remember?”

“Oh, I remember, Seaweed Brain.” She gave him a small kiss. “And I’ll never forget.”


	5. Short but sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth are married now, and something unexpected happens... I don’t want to spoil, even tho this is a summary. ;D Beware the fluffiness… IT IS EXTREME.

“Percy!” Annabeth sobbed from the bathroom. Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Oh gods. He thought. Is she throwing up again? He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, where just as he suspected, Annabeth was vomiting into the toilet. 

“Hey…” He said quietly as he pulled her golden curls behind her and rubbed her back. She reached back and squeezed his hand. She turned, and her eyes were puffy and red. She let out a sob and thrust herself into his arms. “Annabeth?” He whispered. “Are you okay?”

“No…” she sobbed. He pulled her away from him and looked at her. 

“Annabeth…” he wiped away her tears. “What is it?” 

She dipped her head down and pointed to the sink. “Just—“ her voice broke. “Just look.” He did. It took him a moment to register what they were. He ran his hands through his hair. 

“Oh gods.” He mumbled. “Annabeth… gods…” tears filled his eyes. He turned to her. “When did you…?”

“This morning…” she sobbed, her voice muffled. She was curled up on the floor, sobbing. 

“No… Annabeth…” he slid next to her and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him sadly. “I didn’t mean… I—“ he stopped and stared at her for a moment. Her stormy gray eyes were the color of mist, light and wispy. “I love you.” He said. He kissed her head. 

“You’re not… mad?” She said quietly, not crying anymore. 

“Why would I be?” She smiled. 

“Percy…” she muttered. “Do you ever think about…” she laughed. 

“What?” He said.

“It’s just funny… I mean, I hated you. And now…” she slipped her hand into his. 

He smiled. “You know, I wonder what would happen if we knew.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we never expected this when we were twelve, did we?” 

“No…” She looked the other way. “But you were my best friend. To be honest, if someone had said to me, ‘guess what, in ten years, you’ll be married to Percy Jackson and pregnant with his kid’ it’s not like I would’ve been like ‘ok, sure, that sounds reasonable,’, I’d probably punch whoever told me that in the face and not talk to you for a long time.”

He laughed. “Gods, I was clueless. You really did like me all those years, didn’t you?” 

“You still are, Seaweed Brain.” She sighed. “But, more importantly…how… how will we tell everyone?” She said, lowering her voice. Percy pulled her close to him. 

“Who said we had to tell anyone?”

“But… Percy…”

“Shh.” He kissed her head, and she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

“Alright.” She muttered. “But only for a while.” He pulled her closer to him. “Percy…” she whispered. Her voice was shaky and strained. “I’m— I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.” He said. “Annabeth, you’re the strongest person I know. There’s no way you can’t do this.” He ran his hands through her hair. She turned and cried into his chest. “Shh…” He whispered. 

“I love you.” She sobbed. 

“I love you too, Annabeth.”


	6. Long and Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is probably the least fluffy of all of them… but I wanted to include an argument because I hate when other fics make it like they’re a perfect couple. (Hehe) I also tried to kill all the argument cliches (I also hate those) Just beware, this chapter’s a little hard to read through at first, but it gets better ;) 
> 
> More fluffiness on the way for sure, though!
> 
> Willow

“Hey, Pipes!” Annabeth yelled, tackling her best friend. She was back at camp for the summer (courtesy of Sally Blofis) for her first year back as a counselor. She hadn’t visited camp in a long time, ever since her dad went broke. She said she was happy, but she missed camp. So Sally promised to buy her plane tickets for as many years as she wanted. 

“Annabeth!” She replied, hugging her friend. In fact, the last time they had seen each other was Percy and Annabeth’s wedding. She started sobbing, and Annabeth linked her arm into Piper’s and wiped her eyes. “Gods, Annabeth… I haven’t seen you in so long…” 

“I missed you.” Annabeth said. She led Piper to the Aphrodite cabin, and set down her bags. Percy ran up to them. 

“Pipes!” He said. Piper laughed and punched his arm. 

“How are you, Seaweed Brain?” She said, smirking.

“Don’t you dare call me that.” He said playfully. His face softened. “It’s good to see you, Piper.” 

“You too, Percy.” She smiled. “Now, I’ll just unpack. I’ll meet you guys later?” 

“Yes.” Annabeth said, and she let go of Piper’s hand. “Hazel and Frank just got here, too.” 

“Aww…” Piper said. “It’s like a reunion! See you in a bit!” She shut the door. Percy smiled.

“It really is, isn’t it?”

“What?” 

“A reunion.”

“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed. “It’s the perfect time to…”

“Not yet…” Percy mumbled. “Later, okay?” 

“Percy, you know we can’t just keep this a secret for long. It’ll become obvious soon anyway. Plus, all our friends are here. It’s perfect.”

He sighed. They were at the Poseidon cabin. He opened the door and she went in ahead of him and sat on the edge of the bed. “I just— I don’t want to risk it.”

“What?” She said. She didn’t want to keep secrets from their friends. “What would you be risking?”

“Everything.” He said, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head. “It’s just— if everyone knows… I just have more to lose. More for people to use against me.”

“Oh. So this is about you?!” Annabeth yelled. She was appalled. How could he say something like that? “Wow, Percy.” She shook her head and walked towards the door. “You know, if you won’t tell them with me, I’ll just do it myself.” 

“Annabeth—“ she slammed the door shut. He cursed himself. They never had arguments like this. 

“Annabeth!” He ran out the door, frantically looking around for her. Then he heard a sound. He looked down. There she was, sobbing. “Ann—“

“Don’t.” She said. “Maybe…” she looked up at him. “Maybe you don’t even want it.” He gasped. 

“No.” He said. “I wouldn’t… why would you…?” He sat next to her, and she slid further away from him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. He tried to hold her hand, but she pulled it away and looked away from him. 

“Percy, you can’t do that.” She said, still looking away. “You can’t think about battling enemies we don’t even know about, and what they’ll use to their advantage all the time. I mean, not everything you get is something more for you to lose. That’s just making it all about yourself. Maybe for once, once, we could just be a normal couple having a baby.” She sighed. “And obviously… we can’t be, but… Percy, we can at least try…” 

“I—I…” He stuttered. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry won’t cut it.” She said, standing up. She looked at him, her stormy gray eyes focused on his, filled with anger. “What am I then?!” She said, pointing to herself. “Just another thing for you to lose?! I can take care of myself! I’m not just a damsel in distress that some cliche villain can use as bait for the hero!” She stormed off. 

“Annabeth…” he grabbed her hand. “Annabeth!” She looked back at him for a moment, tears filling her eyes. 

“I’ll sleep in the Athena cabin tonight.” She muttered. She tore her hand away from his. “You know, it’s ironic. You didn’t want to lose me… but that might be what’s happening, Percy.”

“Annabeth…” he sank to his knees, crying. “Please…” 

“Just give me some time, okay? Time to think about it. And I’ll do you a favor and not tell anyone. Wouldn’t want anyone to know you have another thing to lose, would I?” Then she was gone. 

~  
He heard a knock on his door. He looked up, and opened the door slowly. 

“Oh my gods, Percy!” Hazel exclaimed. “You look awful!” He really did. He looked like he had been crying for hours (he had), and his hair was more disheveled than usual, which was saying a lot. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Hazel?” He said quietly, his voice bare and almost gone. 

“Percy? Do you need something?” Frank asked, his voice full of concern. 

“No.” He said quickly. “And… um… tell the others I won’t be at the campfire tonight.” He started to shut the door, but Hazel stopped it with her foot. 

“Percy…” she said. “Oh gods… did something happen with Annabeth?”

“Yeah…” He muttered, sniffling again. “Why do you ask?” 

“She won’t talk to anyone.” Frank said. “She told Piper she’s sleeping in the Athena cabin tonight. She talks to Piper…” he paused. “Plus, She said she’d skip tonight too!”

“Percy!” Hazel said, planting her hands on her hips. “You need to talk to her.” Her voice softened. “Percy, I don’t want you both to miss the campfire. Please.” She took his hands. 

“I will.” He said quietly. 

“Good.” Frank said. “It’s good to see you, Percy.” Hazel smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“You talk to her.” She said. Then they closed the door behind them. 

He sighed. He wanted to talk to her. The question was, did she?

~~

“Could I—“ Percy stuttered to Malcom, Annabeth’s brother. Malcom grimaced. 

“You.” He hissed, squinting at Percy. 

“I know what it looks like…” he raised his hands. “Could I please… just talk to her?”

“I don’t know. Can you?” He crossed his arms. Percy groaned. Malcom was exactly like his sister. 

“May I.” Percy corrected, rolling his eyes. Athena kids. He thought bitterly. He quickly took it back. They weren’t that bad… After all, he was married to one. They were as much his siblings as they were Annabeth’s. “Please, Malcom. I really don’t know what came over me.”

“They all say that.” Malcom raised an eyebrow. He leaned against the door as if getting comfortable, like they would be here for a while. Knowing Annabeth, and this being her brother, Percy thought they probably would be. 

“You’re right.” Percy admitted. “I do know what came over me. But I see it now. She was right, I was wrong. If she doesn’t want to talk to me, you can just tell her I’m sorry. So so so sorry.” He started to walk away. 

“Annabeth!” Malcom yelled into the cabin. “It’s your husband!” 

Then she was in the doorway. Percy couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her golden curls were pulled into her usual ponytail, and her eyes were red, like she’d been crying, but she planted her hands firmly on her hips and stared up at him. Her stormy gray eyes fell on his, and he could see not only anger and sadness in them, but hurt. He cringed. He had hurt her. 

“Annabeth—“

“Save it, Seaweed Brain. I heard what you said.” She crossed her arms, mirroring her brother. “And I forgive you.” Her voice softened a bit, and he could swear she had tears in her eyes. 

He stared at her blankly, then broke out into a goofy grin.

She kissed him, and when their lips connected, Percy silently prayed to the gods that it was real. Then, Annabeth stared at Malcom. He turned around. 

“I think I’ll go now…” He muttered, pivoting back into the cabin. “See you, Annabeth.” Percy let go of her. 

“I’m so sorry…” he said, burying his face in her hair.

“I know.” She said. She pulled away from him and took his hand. “We have a campfire to get to, Percy.” She lowered her voice. “We have to tell them. And, Percy…” He nodded. “This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. We’ll talk about this later.” She smirked, but somehow, he could tell she didn’t mean it. “You’re not getting away that easy, Seaweed Brain.”


	7. Birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. This chapter is hard to explain. Let’s just Percy and Annabeth finally tell everyone. And it’s in the most awesome way possible. But they have another announcement… and I won’t spoil!
> 
> (Feel free to comment any other one-shots you want to see!)
> 
> -Willow

She had been avoiding him all afternoon. She couldn’t shake what he had said. But she needed to play it cool. They had to be happy for the campfire… and the happiest she could be right now was if she was away from him. She sighed as she saw him walking up to her. 

“Annabeth…”

“I know.” She mumbled. He tried to grab her hand, but she tore it away. 

“I thought we were… okay?” 

“I said we’d talk later.” It took all of her willpower just to look him in the eyes. “Just act natural.” She said, turning her eyes back to the ground. 

“What do you…” He looked hurt. She bit her lip. 

“Percy.” She said. “Please… just…” she burst into tears. 

“Annabeth?” He said. “Annabeth… what…? Why…?” 

“Percy…” she whispered. “I said we’ll talk later.” She walked away. 

“Annabeth!” He said. He started to go after her, then turned. She wanted to be alone. It was all his fault. He had ruined it. 

~  
Annabeth looked in the mirror and sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. It would be obvious that she was pregnant soon. She looked at Percy. 

“You should go.” She said. He looked at her as if waiting for something, then stood up.

“I—“ He started, then thought for a moment, staring at her, and shut the door. 

Annabeth sighed. She waited a few minutes, studying the walls of the cabin. They were sea green, the color of his eyes. Tears burned in her eyes and she pushed them back. She thought she’d better get going. So she took her stuff and went out the door. 

~

“Hey, Piper.” 

“What’s wrong? Annabeth, you’ve been avoiding Percy. I thought you made up! I’m worried about you guys.” She took her hands. “You can tell me.” 

“I—“ Annabeth cleared her throat. “I think I’m going back to the Athena cabin for the night.” Piper gasped. 

“Annabeth… gods, it can’t be that serious… I mean, I thought you weren’t sure last time…”

“Can we please… please not talk about it?” 

“Okay.” Piper said. “Let’s just… isn’t his birthday this week?” 

“Tomorrow.” Annabeth muttered. 

“Oh, gods.” Piper said. “Annabeth… you have to…” 

Just then, Leo stepped next to the campfire. “Hello, Ladies and Gents. Demigods and Mortals. Saytrs and Dryads—“

“Enough, Leo.” Calypso appeared beside him. “Welcome everyone.” She corrected. Leo opened his mouth to continue, but Calypso cut him off. “Tonight, we have something special planned.” She beamed. 

“Wait!” 

“Hm? Oh, hi, Hazel!” 

“Um… hi.” Hazel nervously twirled her hair. “Um… Frank and I have an announcement to make.” A collective gasp spread through the campers. 

Frank stood up with his girlfriend. “Y-Yeah.” He stuttered. “Hazel and I—“

“We’re getting married!” Hazel exclaimed, flashing her left hand at the camp. A beautiful engagement ring adorned her ring finger. Everyone clapped and cheered. Piper screamed and hugged Hazel. 

Percy clapped Frank on the shoulder. “Hey!” Frank said, smiling wide. 

“Hey, man.” Percy said. “So you got her, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Frank said. “I love her.” 

“Trust me, man.” Percy continued. “Marrying Annabeth…” He looked over at her, and their eyes met for one moment. “that was the best thing I ever did.”

“Thanks, Percy.”

“No problem.” 

Leo ran up to Hazel and hugged her. Calypso did the same. Then Leo returned to the campfire. 

“Congrats, guys!” He said happily. “But now, on with the show!”

“Explain, Leo,” Calypso hissed.

“Oh. Yeah.” Leo said. “So… me and Cal here decided to, in honor of our good friend Percy Jackson’s birthday,” everyone looked at Percy. He smiled. “We’ve made a fireworks show, similar to the Fourth of July.” 

“Leo!” Percy said. “Gods, thanks!” He looked at Annabeth. She smiled a bit. She didn’t want to be mad at him on his birthday… She sighed. She’d talk to him about it later. Then, he held out his hand to her. She took it. 

“Everyone to the beach!” Leo yelled happily. Percy stayed behind, still holding Annabeth’s hand. 

“Annabeth…” He said. “Can we… can we talk now?” 

“Sure.” She said. She squeezed his hand. “Percy, I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I just— what you said— it really hurt. It was like… you didn’t care about me or the baby. You just cared about what you had to lose.” 

“I know.” He said. “And I won’t try to cover it up. I’m sorry— I’m sorry I hurt you.” He kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened. 

“Percy?” She said. 

“Yeah?”

“We don’t want to be late, do we?” 

“One more minute?” 

“No, Seaweed Brain.” He kissed her, and this time, this time, it felt real. She pulled away from him and stared at him. “Come on,” She said. “Let’s go.” 

A bunch of people were still congratulating Hazel and Frank when they got to the beach. Annabeth hugged Hazel again, then sat next to her. Percy sat next to them as they talked. Someone yelled “it’s starting!” and Annabeth held Percy’s arm and leaned her her head on his shoulder. 

They watched for a long time. Apparently, Calypso and Leo had been working on this since before Annabeth’s birthday. Fireworks flashed across the sky until midnight, Percy’s birthday. 

They showed scenes like when he was claimed, when he held up the sky, his first kiss (Annabeth loved that one), his birthday all those years ago, when the Titan War was over. Then, Percy at Camp Jupiter, reuniting with Annabeth, him leaping forward to catch her as she fell into the pit that lead to Tartarus. Then the seven defeating Gaea, Percy proposing to Annabeth, their wedding, and then, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY! written in large letters the color of his eyes. 

Everyone applauded, and Percy looked at Annabeth. She was crying. “Hey…” He said, wiping her eyes. “It’s okay.” He knew why. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head. “You’re safe.” She whimpered. 

“I’m sorry…”

“No. Don’t be sorry…” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “They didn’t know.” 

“Percy… that was so sweet…” 

“Yeah.” Hazel tapped Percy’s shoulder. 

“Happy birthday!” She said happily.

“Thanks!” Percy said. “Congratulations to you and Frank, too!” 

“Thank you, Percy.” She hugged him. “I don’t think we ever would’ve ended up together if it weren’t for you.” 

“Gods, Hazel.” He said. “I’m so happy for you guys.” 

“Hazel.” Annabeth grabbed her hand. “I’m happy for you too.” 

“Thank you guys.” Hazel said. She pointed to Leo. “I think Leo has something to say to you.” 

“Hey!” Leo said. “Happy birthday, dude!” He waved Percy over to him. He took Annabeth’s hand and he led her to the front of the beach, where the water was inches away from their feet. 

“Thank you so much, Leo.” Percy said, hugging his friend. 

“Yeah. Grover and Cal helped a lot, too. We’ve been working on that for like, a million years.” 

Percy smiled. “It was so cool.” 

“And so realistic.” Annabeth added. 

“Yeah. Honestly, we probably worked on it harder than the Fourth of July show.” 

“And— Leo?” Annabeth asked. 

“Yeah?”

“We have an announcement too.” She looked at Percy, and he nodded. 

“Okay then,” Leo said. “So, um… is it like the earth-shattering development kind or just a minor announcement?”

“In between?” Annabeth said, unsure. She shrugged. “But you may want to sit down with Cal.”  
“Okay…” Leo said. He looked a little worried. “HEY!!” He yelled. “THE JACKSONS HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!” Everyone quieted down and stared at them. Leo sat down with Calypso, huddling close to her. 

“Hi, guys.” Percy began. “So, um… Annabeth and I… we’ve made a big decision.” It was like the whole camp was holding their breath. He cleared his throat. “Annabeth?”

“Yes.” She continued. “We’ve decided…” she looked at Percy. “that we won’t be coming back to camp as counselors anymore.” Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Calypso gasped, and Grover turned to Juniper, shocked. A gasp spread through the campers, like it had before, when Frank and Hazel has made their announcement. 

“I mean, it’d be hard,” Percy smirked. “what with the baby on the way and all.” he The entire camp erupted in cheers and applause. Their friends all ran up to them, almost suffocating them in hugs and kisses. 

“Guys!” Annabeth yelled, laughing. 

“Annabeth!” Hazel punched her arm. “How long have you known?”

“Um… three months…?” Annabeth said, blushing. “Sorry.” 

“Yeah… about that…” Percy said. “That’s kinda my fault…”

“Percy! Annabeth!” Piper ran up to them, holding Calypso’s hand, who looked shocked. Leo was behind everyone, scratching his head like he was very confused.

“Oh my gods, guys.” Calypso hugged Annabeth.

“Stop making me feel old!” Piper laughed and kissed Annabeth’s cheek. “You guys’ll make awesome parents.”

“Yeah.” Hazel added. “And you can give me and Frank some tips when we have kids, too!”

Calypso laughed. “Hopefully, that’s in a long time, sweetie.”

“You’re right... but still!” Hazel added. Frank came over to them, looking a bit shaken. 

“Hi.” He said. He stared at them for a second. Piper coughed. “Congratulations!” He said, smiling. 

“Thanks.” Percy put his arm around Annabeth’s waist. 

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Thank you, guys. And, Hazel and Frank, I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thank you, too.” Hazel said. 

“Gods, you guys are so polite.” 

“Sorry.” Calypso whispered. “I think Leo’s in shock. He finally realized that he’s getting old.”

Annabeth laughed. “Oh my gods, you have no idea.” 

“Percy!” They heard someone yell. 

“Hey! G-man!” 

“Oh gods, guys. You’re really…”

“Of course! What do you think, this is a joke?”

“No…” he smiled. 

“Annabeth!” Juniper ran sobbing into her arms. “I’m so happy for you!”

Piper laughed. “Rachel’s gonna freak when she gets back!” 

“Percy?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can we go back?” Annabeth said quietly, so only Percy could hear. She yawned. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“So— um— we’re gonna go…” Percy said, pointing to the cabins. 

“Sure!” Piper said. “I’m sure Annabeth’s really tired.” 

As if on cue, she yawned again. 

“Come on.” Percy picked her up and carried her to the cabin. “Bye, guys!” He called over his shoulder. “Good night!”


	8. Surprises (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to spoil! (I’m really bad at summaries) but sorry it was so long a wait! I had a very intense writers block. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Willow

“Annabeth, where do you want this?”   
“Over there.” Annabeth pointed to a spot in the corner of the room. “Thanks, Pipes.”  
“No problem.”   
“Done!” Percy said triumphantly as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. “How do you like it?” “It’s nice,” Annabeth noted. “but I think it needs another coat.” He sighed.   
“Well then… Frank! I need more help!”  
“Got it.” Frank came in. He looked at Annabeth. “Different color?”  
“No, the color’s fine.” Annabeth replied. “Just another coat. It looks a bit transparent, don’t you think?” Frank tilted his head.   
“Um… sure.” He said. Percy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Yep. Totally transparent.” Frank said.   
“Hi, Annabeth.” Hazel walked in the room. “Are you feeling alright?”  
“Yes, yes. I’m fine.”  
“You sure? I could bring you some tea.”  
“Oh. That would be nice.” Annabeth admitted.   
“I’ll get you some. And I’ll put some nectar in it, too.”   
“Thanks.” She looked at Percy as Hazel left the room. “Percy?”  
“Yeah?” He looked back at her. “You need something?”   
“Come over here.”  
“Okay, okay. I’m coming. Just let me—“  
“Now, Percy.”   
Frank nervously started painting the wall.   
“Coming.” Annabeth stood up. Percy ran over and took her arms. “Hey. Don’t.”  
“I can stand.”   
“Nope.” He shook his head. “I don’t want you to.”  
“But—“   
“Shh.” He whispered. “What did you want to tell me?”  
“I—I—“ she fell forward.   
“Woah. Annabeth, are you okay?”  
“I don’t know— I don’t—“ she winced.   
“Beth, do you need to go to the hospital?”  
She grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and her stomach with the other. She nodded slowly.   
“Oh, gods.” Percy muttered. “Here. Deep breaths. You’ll be okay.”   
“Huh?” Piper stood up. “Oh no. Is it early?”  
Percy nodded, keeping his eyes on his wife.   
“I can drive you guys!” She said. Hazel ran in.   
“Annabeth!” She covered her mouth. “Take our car, Pipes. We’ll meet you there with Leo and Calypso.”   
“Okay.” Piper touched Percy’s shoulder. He nodded, and picked Annabeth up. She buried her face in his shoulder and tightly held her arms around him.   
“Percy…” she muttered. “I— ah—I—“  
“Shh... save your energy, Beth. It’ll be okay.” He kissed her. “It’ll be okay.” He repeated.   
He carried Annabeth to Hazel’s car. Piper got in the driver’s seat. “I’ll sit with her in the back.” He said, holding Annabeth close to him. Sweat poured down her forehead, and she was hyperventilating.   
Piper sped through the city. About halfway there, they got stuck in the typical New York City traffic. Piper banged her head against the steering wheel. “Sorry, guys. I can’t get past this traffic. It might be— ten minutes?” She looked at her phone. “Yeah. Ten minutes. I’m sorry.”   
Annabeth moaned and grabbed Percy’s shirt. He leaned in close to her and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. “It’s okay, Piper. She’ll be fine.” He kissed Annabeth’s head. She moaned again. “Shh, baby...” he ran his hands through her hair. “You’re okay, Beth.”   
“Oh gods… traffic’s really not moving. Maybe we should try to call an ambulance.” She paused and turned back to look at them. “I have some ambrosia on me…” she dug in her pocket and handed Percy a square.   
He held it up to Annabeth, and she nibbled a small piece off of the corner. She groaned. “Percy…” she muttered. “We don’t— have time…”   
“Yes, we do.” He said. “You just need to hold on.”  
“No— I mean—“ she screamed. Piper gasped.   
“Oh gods…” she said. “Is that—?”   
“No no no no no…” Percy muttered. Annabeth gritted her teeth. “Not now… Annabeth… can you stop it from…?”   
“No—“ she said. She screamed again.   
“Hey…” Percy muttered. He looked at Piper. “I can run.”   
“What?!” Piper said. “Are you crazy?!”   
“We’re getting nowhere in this traffic, Piper.” She sighed.   
“Go!” She yelled. “Quick! I’ll meet you guys there.”   
Percy took Annabeth in his arms and opened the door. “Don’t worry, Annabeth.” He said to his wife. “I love you.”   
She pressed her face against his chest. “I— I love you too.” she mumbled. 

~~  
“I need to see her!”   
“I’m really very sorry, Mr. Jackson. But your wife’s condition is only getting worse.” Percy covered his mouth.   
“But she’ll— she’ll be okay?”   
“Well, we’re performing a normal C-section, but she’s losing a lot of blood. And we’re trying as hard as we can...” Percy sat down, his eyes wide. “But there’s a small chance…” Piper ran in the door.   
“Percy?!” She yelled. “Where’s Annabeth?!” Percy turned to her. His eyes were full of tears. Piper sat next to him.   
“She—“ Percy started. He couldn’t finish the sentence. He couldn’t lose her.… she was his everything. He just couldn’t.   
“Oh, gods.” Piper hugged him. “No… you can’t be serious…” Percy looked up for the doctor, but he was gone. “She’ll be okay.” Piper promised him. “I know she will.”

~~  
“Good news?” Percy said hopefully as he stood up. Him, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, and Grover had been there for thirteen hours, waiting.   
“Yes.” The doctor said. Percy’s eyes widened.   
“Can I see her?!”   
“Yes.” The doctor said. Piper started to stand. “But— family members only.” Percy got up and ran into Annabeth’s room.   
“Oh my gods…” he muttered. She looked exhausted, but he could tell she wasn’t asleep. “Hey… Beth…”  
“P—Percy?” She whispered, opening her eyes. She grabbed his hand.   
“Gods… you’re okay…” he kissed her. “I missed you…”   
“It was only a few hours…” she mumbled. “Is— is our baby—“  
“I haven’t seen her yet.” Percy admitted. “But I’m sure she’s fine. Do you know what you want to name her?”  
“Mm-hm.” She nodded sleepily.   
“Hey… Beth… I should probably leave you—“   
“No!” Annabeth said. “Can you— please stay?”   
“Of course I can.” He kissed her.   
“I love you, Percy.”   
“I love you, Annabeth.” She smiled.   
“I— can I— I want to see my baby…”   
“Just wait, Beth. We’ll see her soon. And what did you say you wanted to name her?”  
“Samantha.” Annabeth whispered. “Samantha Grace.”   
“I love that.” He kissed her forehead. “Grace…”  
“For Jason.” She confirmed. She closed her eyes. “I’m— exhausted...”  
“You should get some sleep.” He said.  
“Okay…” she muttered. “Wake me up when Sam—“   
“I will.” She closed her eyes. “I love you, Annabeth.”


	9. Meowp this isn’t a chapter

Okay hi! So I’m sorry I haven’t been posting lately but we have the CBA and a lot of end of the year prep going on at school… sigh. Plus I’ve been working on my sort of novel thing(that I might post if people want to see it) I can’t wait until the summer. 

Anyways, I do have a new chapter coming up. And also, one shots are like really hard to come up with (except for the obvious ones, i.e; proposal; wedding; kids; etc; and I’ve pretty much done all of those options) so PLEASE comment ideas. The wait might be shorter if I have ideas to base off of. 

Plus; I never post after 8:00 at night. Sleep is nice. (And I don’t go to bed at 8. That’d be weird) 

So, basically, sorry for not posting lately, and PLEASE comment one shot ideas. 

Thanks!

Willow💖

P.S. also feel free to comment if you want to see my og story! ;D


	10. Epilogue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth are all grown up now. And they have new friends, new family, and so on. So when they go back to Camp Half Blood, so much has changed. Maybe a little too much…
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well that was probably my best summary. Sorry I haven’t been posting a lot lately, but I actually have a second chapter I’m going to post tomorrow, so don’t worry!
> 
> 💖Willow

“Mom!” 

“Hmm…”

“Mom!” Sam shook Annabeth’s arm. 

“Sam… it’s only 6:30…” Annabeth turned and looked up at her daughter. “What is it?”

“Mom…” Sam groaned. “It’s my birthday!”

“Oh…” Annabeth muttered. “Right.” She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. “Percy.” She said, turning to her husband. “Come on, get up.” Her voice was calm and soft. 

“What?!” He grumbled. 

“Percy. It’s Sam’s birthday.” She whispered. Sam nodded excitedly. 

 

“Come on, dad!” 

“Fine.” He sat up and kissed Annabeth. She laughed. 

“Gross.” Sam said. “Please don’t.”

Percy ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Annabeth. “We’re going to camp today, right?” 

“Yes.” She confirmed. “Hey, Sam, while dad’s making breakfast, you should wake up your sister and get ready to go.”

“Okay!” Sam bounced out of the room. Percy rubbed his eyes.

“Gods, Annabeth.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Is she really thirteen?”

“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed, leaning her head against Percy’s chest. “I don’t believe it either.” She kissed his cheek. “You better go make breakfast.” 

“Two seconds,” he protested. She smiled. 

“Two seconds.” She kissed him. Then she pulled away. “Two seconds.” She repeated, 

smirking. 

“Oh, come on, Wise Girl.” Percy pouted. 

“I’m hungry.” She said, heading for the door. She smirked again. “Later, Seaweed Brain.”

He sighed. “Okay.” 

Annabeth left the room, shutting the door lightly behind her. “Claire!” She called. She flipped on the light switch. “Come on, sweetie.” Claire covered her face with her pillow, clearly already awake.

“What time is it, mom?! You’re blinding me!” 

“It’s 6:30, Claire.” Annabeth planted her hands on her hips. “Dad’s making waffles.”  
Claire shot up. “Waffles?” 

Annabeth laughed. “Yes. Now, get dressed. We’re going to camp today.”

“Yes!” Claire pumped her fist. “Ashley’s gonna freak when she sees my new Harry Potter figure set!” She ran out of the room. 

“Claire!” Annabeth yelled. “You forgot—“ she sighed and went back into the hall, peeking into Sam’s room. “You ready, Sam?” 

“Yeah.” Sam came out of the door. She was wearing her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, But she had cut off the sleeves and tied the front. Her brown curly hair was pulled into a ponytail with a pink scrunchie, and her sea-green eyes were accented with eyeliner. 

“Sam, what did I tell you about the eyeliner?”

“Please, mom… it’s my birthday…” Sam complained. “Plus, I’m a teenager now. Teenagers wear makeup.” Annabeth winced at the word teenager. Was she really that old? 

“Alright.” Annabeth said. Her daughter’s face lit up. “But just today.” Sam groaned. Annabeth crossed her arms. “Or not at all…”

“Okay, okay!” Sam raised her arms. “Just today! I got it!” She took Annabeth’s hand and led her downstairs. Annabeth yawned. Gods, she was tired. She laughed to herself. She definitely wasn’t as tired as she had been exactly 13 years ago. 

“Happy birthday, Sam!” Percy said as they walked into the kitchen. He was making blue  
waffles, Sam’s favorite.

“Thanks, dad.” Sam sat down at the table. “Mom?”

“Yeah?” 

“I was wondering… can I go to the Hermes cabin with Amy today?”

“Oh.” Annabeth said. “You’re sure you don’t want—“

“Mom,” Sam pleaded. “Athena and Hermes are always on the same side…”

“Okay.” Annabeth sighed. “But you still need to hang out with your Aunt Sharon.” 

“I know.” Sam rolled her eyes. 

“Sharon told me that she had some new tricks to show you guys, too.” Percy said, taking a  
waffle out of the iron. 

“Cool!” Claire said as she strolled into the kitchen and sat next to her sister. “Aunt Sharon does the best water tricks!” She smirked. “But not as good as mine.” 

Sam rolled her eyes. “Too bad I got the smarts, idiot.” 

“Sam!” Percy said. 

“Sorry.” 

Claire willed the water in her cup to form a small sphere by her face, and she sipped it noisily. “Quit it, Claire!” Sam yelled. Claire shot a look at her, and the water fell and splattered all over the table. 

Percy sighed and the water went back into the cup. Claire reached for it. “No!” Percy said. The water went into the sink. Claire groaned. 

“Dad…” 

“You want to drink dirty water?”

“No…”

“Exactly.” He put a fresh blue waffle in front of Sam. 

“Thanks, dad.” She said. Annabeth stood at Percy’s side as he made another waffle. 

“You want some space?” She said, almost whispering.

“No.” He said. He smirked at her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Aaa!” Claire yelled. “No!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed Percy. 

“Nooo…” Sam covered her eyes. “Stooop…” 

“Eat your waffle.” Percy snapped. He wrapped his arms around Annabeth’s waist and kissed her. She giggled. 

“Barf.” Claire said. “I’m leaving.” She got up and left the room. 

“Percy…” Annabeth laughed as he kissed all over her face. “The waffle’s going to burn…” 

“No, it isn’t.” he playfully kissed her neck. She pushed him back. 

“Come on, Seaweed Brain.” 

“Please stop.” Sam complained. “Or this waffle’s gonna go to waste.”

“You know, I think I’ll just finish this one for Claire, and then we can leave.” He kissed her head.  
“You should go get ready.” 

“Fine.”  
~~

“Annabeth! Percy!”

“You can go, girls.” Percy said to Claire and Sam. They laughed and ran down the hill to join their friends. 

“Hi, Emma.” Annabeth smiled. Emma Rosenberg, the head counselor for the Hermes cabin, had become one of their closest friends over the years. She really loved listening to stories about her brother, Luke, and she was engaged to a mortal, who Percy and Annabeth had never met because of the barrier, and they only really saw her at camp. 

“It’s so good to see you guys.” Emma beamed. She hugged them both. “So,” She said. “I have to tell you guys! So, remember, I applied to Pixar, right?”

“Yeah?” Percy said. 

“Well…” She paused for dramatic effect. “I got the job!” 

“Oh my gods!” Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend. “I’m so happy for you!” 

“Well, luckily,” Emma said. “Camp Jupiter’ll be really close by. And Conner really wanted to apply for a job at Marvel, which, obviously, is based in LA. So that’s good. But then, we’ll still have the wedding here…” she stopped. “Am I talking to much?”

“No, not at all.” Annabeth smiled. “We’re really happy for you.” Percy nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe you could get us free tickets for the new movies.” He wondered aloud. Annabeth punched him in the arm. “What?!” He protested. 

Emma laughed. “It’s okay. My dad said the same thing.” Just then, another Hermes camper came running up to her. She turned. 

“Emma! Your phone!” He panted, handing her the phone.

“Thanks, Beni.” Emma pressed the phone to her ear. “Oh. Hi, dad.” She looked at Percy and Annabeth apologetically and covered the speaker. “Sorry. I’ve got to take this. Can we talk later?” 

“Sure.” Annabeth agreed. She smiled as Emma ran off to cabin eleven. She laughed. “Camp sure will be dull without her, won’t it?” She said. 

“Definitely.” Percy admitted. “Hey! Look, it’s Sharon!” He waved. “Sharon!” 

“Percy!” She yelled back. Her dark bob waved in the slight wind. “Hey, Annabeth!” Annabeth waved. Percy’s sister was only a few years older than the girls, but she was a pretty good aunt. They never really saw their uncles or their Aunt Estelle, who lived in Arkansas as a writer, so Sharon was good for them.

Leo looked up. He was standing next to Sharon, helping her with her phone. His face lit up. 

“Look who it is!” He said, grinning wildly. “Cal! It’s the Jacksons!” 

“Oh!” Calypso poked her head out of the small tent they were working in. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. “Hi, guys!” 

“Hi, Cal!” Annabeth went down to meet her. “What are you working on?” 

“Oh! I’m glad you asked!” Calypso pulled Annabeth into the tent. “I need a little help with the architecture aspect of the new cleaning machine Leo and I are working on. I have all the mechanics down, of course, but the design is a little tricky. The initial design is a little big… but it covers a lot of ground.” She shrugged. “You have any ideas?”

“Let me see.” Annabeth sat down and started to sketch. Percy poked his head in. 

“Annabeth—“ 

“Shhh!” Calypso warned. He backed away. He knew not to bother his wife when she was working. He looked out at the camp he had grown up in, and watched his kids playing with their friends. He smiled. 

“I know.” Leo said from behind him. “Dude, we’re old.” 

“You got that right.” 

“Yeah, but you’re still older than me.” Leo smirked. 

“Only by a year.” Percy retracted. “Also, 35 isn’t that old.” 

Leo sighed. “I can’t believe Sam’s already 13.” 

“Me neither.” 

“Well, at least she’s tall.” He scoffed. “Your girls got better chances than mine.” 

“True.” Percy laughed. He looked at his friend. “It’s good to see you, Leo.”

“You too, Percy.” He paused, looking back. “I’ve got to help Cal. See you later?” 

“Yeah. See you.” He sat down, and his sister sat next to him. “Oh. Hi, Sharon.” 

“I know that face. It’s your thinking face.” Sharon said. “What are you thinking?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing, Percy?” She elbowed him. 

“Ow.” He winced. “What was that for?” 

“Lying to your little sister, you idiot.” 

He sighed. “I’m just glad we got through this.” He said. “Me and Annabeth.” 

“I know what she would say.” Sharon said. She paused. “Annabeth and I.” 

He laughed. “Okay, Sharon. Only I get to make fun of her.” 

“Fine, Jackson.” She fixed her hair. “By the way, are you going to help with sword training today?” 

He shrugged. “Dunno. Annabeth wanted to look around. We haven’t been back in a while.” 

“Well, suit yourself.” Sharon said. “That reminds me, I’ve got to go train this new Apollo kid. 

He’s good with a bow, but not so much with a sword, if you know what I mean.”

Percy laughed. “Well, you better get going then.” She stood up. 

“It was good to talk to you, Percy.” She smiled. “Later.” 

“Later.” He sat by himself for a second. Annabeth came out of the tent. 

“Hey, Perce.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Weird to be back, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” He admitted. “I also can’t help feeling guilty that we…”

“Live so close but never visit?” She finished. He nodded. “Me too.” She paused. “But, Percy, you have to remember that we did it on purpose.”

“I know.” He sighed. “And I know we made the right choice. But I can’t help wondering…”

“If we had stayed, Claire probably wouldn’t even be here. And who knows. Sam might not have had parents to go home to.”

Percy sucked in a breath. “It has been nice not being on any life-threatening save-the-world quests for— what?“ 

“18 years.” Annabeth said. Percy’s eyes widened. 

“It’s really been that long?”

“Yeah.” She sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder. “It has.” 

“It seems like yesterday. During the Giant War…”

“Tartarus.” Annabeth muttered. “I know.” She kissed him and stood up. “Now…”

“Please don’t say you have to go.”

“No, Seaweed Brain. I was going to say that we should look around.”

He nodded and stood up with her. He looked out for a second, at the early morning sunrise reflecting against the calm Long Island Sound. He smiled.

“Annabeth?” He said as he grabbed her hand and they walked down the hill to the cabins. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad I’m here. With you.”

“Me too.” She squeezed his hand. “And… are we still doing what we talked about?”

“I think so.” He said. “As long as the girls want to.” 

They stopped, and Annabeth held her breath. “Oh my gods.” There, in front of the Hermes cabin, was a statue. A statue of Luke Castellan. She wiped her eyes. “Luke…”

“Gods.” Percy muttered. He had tears in his eyes. It’d been so long… he’d almost forgotten. Just then, Emma came out of the cabin, texting fast on her phone. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and a small suitcase in one hand. 

“Emma!” Annabeth exclaimed. She threw her arms around the surprised head counselor. 

“Hi...”

“The statue…” Annabeth said. “When…”

“Oh! We had that put up at the end of last summer. I wanted to permanently commemorate my brother. He was the hero of the Titan War. He deserves something to remember him by. Percy smiled.

“Thank you.” He put an arm around Annabeth’s waist. 

“No problem!” Emma beamed. “Oh. And I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to go. Conner just got hospitalized.” Her face fell a little, but she kept smiling. “My dad just told me.”

“I hope he gets better.” Annabeth said, worry creeping across her face. “You’ll text me?”

“I will.” Emma agreed. She ran off, waving behind her. “Bye, guys!” 

“Bye!” Percy and Annabeth said in unison. 

“I really hope she’s okay.” Annabeth said once their friend had disappeared over the hill. 

“Yeah. It’s always hard to tell with her.” 

“I know. I just wish she would realize that she doesn’t have to be happy all the time.” 

“Yeah. Do you want to look at the Athena cabin?”

“Sure.” Annabeth touched the statue of Luke gingerly, as if it would crack with any amount of pressure. She suddenly swung towards Percy, tears glistening in her eyes, and kissed him. “I love you.” 

He took a breath of air in between kissing her. “I love you too, Beth.” She loosened. It had been forever since he’d called her that. She let him kiss her longer, until she realized they were standing in the middle of the courtyard. She pushed him away. 

“Somewhere else.” She whispered. Sure enough, campers were staring. Annabeth was blushing a bright scarlet. She took his hand again and speed-walked to the Athena cabin. 

“Malcom!” She exclaimed when she saw her brother standing in the doorway. 

“Hi, Annabeth.” He smiled. “Percy.” 

“Hi.” 

“Long time no see, dudes. Want to look at the cabin?”

“Yes!” Annabeth practically jumped. “Oh gods. I feel like I’m sixteen again.” 

Percy smiled. Malcom led them into the cabin, where him and his wife, Jenna, a Demeter kid, had their own quarters so he could stay head counselor. He showed them Annabeth’s old bunk, where they had still kept all the drawings and other things she’d left behind posted on a board behind it. They were introduced to newer Athena kids, who all, of course, already knew both of them. 

“Hey.” Percy said to his wife when they finally left. “Do you want to go get the girls?”

“No.” She replied quickly. “I want…” she slid her fingers into his. “I want to be alone. With you.” 

He smiled. “Do you remember?” He scooped her up in his arms. 

“Of course I do.” She smiled at him and imitated his voice. “Well, it’d be hard…” She laughed.

 

He kissed her. And Annabeth wanted to stay there for a moment, a moment that felt like eternity. She wanted to stay there, when everything was okay and he was holding her tight in his arms. 

She had missed this.


	11. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed since Samantha Jackson’s 13th birthday. Claire hasn’t been to school in three weeks, and Sam herself is off in the UK for a quest. Annabeth… well, Annabeth has been looking. Looking for her husband, Percy Jackson. When a letter suddenly arrives at camp, it brightens up their spirits a bit. But what does it really mean?
> 
>  
> 
> Ok. So maybe that one was good? Well, there’s only a few left, but now I’m working on a new story about kind of a— you know, you should just look at it. Have a good day and enjoy!
> 
> Love, your friend,
> 
> 💖Willow

“Chiron, are you sure that this is—“ 

“Yes, Annabeth. It’s addressed to you, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Annabeth fumbled with the envelope in her fingers. The letter didn’t have a return address, but she knew who it was from. His handwriting was unmistakable.

“I’ll bring it to our cabin.” She said with an importance. The Poseidon cabin was like her home away from home. But she never wanted it to be hers. She wanted it to be theirs. It would be nothing without Percy. She wondered why he’d send a letter to her. 

She walked slowly towards the cabin, her hands shoved in her pockets. He wasn’t dead. She laughed a little to herself, perhaps to ease the pain. The thought of the possibility. But he couldn’t die. Percy Jackson couldn’t die… 

“Mom.” Claire’s grim expression in the doorway interrupted Annabeth’s thoughts. “You got anything?” 

Sam was long gone, off in the UK for some foreign quest. Claire was in her senior year of high school, but she hadn’t been to school in three weeks, of which Annabeth had tried to fill. Every day, Claire desperately tried to iris-message her dad. Ever since he went missing… she just wasn’t the same anymore. 

“I’ve got a letter.” Annabeth handed it over to her daughter. 

“How do you know—?”

“That’s his handwriting.” Annabeth mumbled. She kissed Claire’s forehead. “I haven’t read it yet.”

“Sit.” Claire sat down and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Annabeth sat down and subconsciously started brushing through her daughter’s hair with her fingers. Claire gingerly opened the envelope, her hands shaking as they ripped open the fragile paper.

“Read it.” Annabeth whispered. Claire unfolded the paper. 

“Annabeth,” she read. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen you in so long. I can’t call or iris message or anything. I’m not even going to sign this, because I know you’ll recognize my handwriting. All I can say is that they’re after me, and forgive me for being so cryptic, but I don’t think I’ll see you for a while. I’m so, so, so sorry. I love you so much.” Claire’s voice broke. Annabeth smoothed her hair out, and tears started to burn in her eyes. Claire continued. “And— I really wish I could come home sooner— but I can’t. Tell the girls I miss them for me.” Claire buried her face in her mother’s shoulder. Annabeth held her in her arms, and they cried together. 

“I’m sorry.” Annabeth muttered. “I’m sorry we roped you two into all this.” 

“Mom…” Claire said, still sobbing. “It’s not your fault who your parents are.” 

“I know, Claire.” She sucked in a raspy breath. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. Your dad’s survived Tartarus, for the gods’ sake. He can handle anything.”

“You did too, mom.” Claire whispered. “Everyone says the only reason he did survive was because of you. But now he’s all by himself.” 

Annabeth bit her lip. Claire— did have a point. “Well, Claire,” She said. “did he ever tell you about the time he saved me?”

“The one time?” Claire laughed and poked her head up. She shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“Figures.” Annabeth laughed, for the first time in ages. “Well, let me tell you. So, we were at this dance…,”


	12. In the Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a summary today. I’m kind of lazy at the moment ;3 
> 
> I’m sorry if this makes you cry.
> 
> Also, I’ve decided to add ONE more chapter to this fic after the current one. Well, thank you for reading this, and be sure to check my account for updates! ;)
> 
> Love,   
> Willow💖

Annabeth sank to her knees. Blood rushed up to her head. She knew that the gash in her chest was like a time bomb. Once the time was up, once the blood was in a large pool on the floor, she was dead. Her head felt heavy, and her eyes lulled. She knew she was losing blood. She might as well just lay here and die. That was the smart thing to do. That’s what the Athena in her head was saying. 

But the mortal in her heart thought differently. Annabeth wanted to find Percy Jackson, find the safe space she knew so well in his arms, and she wanted to hold him and kiss him, and be happy in the last moments of her life. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Her brain wanted to turn off, and just lay there. Die. Then she felt something touching her back. She rolled herself over to face Percy. She let out a weak laugh, and he took her hand and held it tight.

“Percy…” She managed. He smiled weakly. 

“Are you okay…?” He muttered. 

“No.” She admitted. He held her face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I—“ He coughed into his hand, and when he pulled it away, his hand was covered in blood. “I couldn’t— protect you…” Annabeth smiled.

“No, Percy…” she kissed his forehead. “It’s— it’s okay…” she felt tears filling her eyes and her   
consciousness slipping away, her breaths grew shallow. “I love you.” She rasped. She leaned over and kissed him with the last of her strength, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I love you, Annabeth.” He whispered. He buried his face in her shoulder. “I’m— glad I got to go— with you, Beth.” 

“I love you...” she muttered. He heard her last breath, and her arms fell limp around his back. 

“Annabeth…” he sobbed, and twisted her curls in his fingers. “I’ll— I’ll see you there...” he bit his lip and held her tighter. He kissed her forehead. “I already miss you…” he smiled. Then, his eyes closed.

 

~~

“How was your first day at school, Claire?”

“Fine.” Claire set down her bag and walked straight over to the box on the mantle. “Gramma,” She said, taking the box in her hands. “are we ever gonna do something… with mom and dad…?” Sally winced. 

“I don’t know, sweetie. Maybe we could go down to Montauk.” She paused. “It was his favorite place as a little boy.” She couldn’t bear to say his name. It was too painful. 

“Or camp.” Claire said. She poked her head up. “What about where they had their first kiss?” 

“Ah.” Sally whispered. “That’s a good idea, Claire. Mt. Saint Helens would be perfect.”

“It’s in Washington, isn’t it?” Claire wondered. “We could fly out to Camp Jupiter, then maybe do a road trip with our friends.”

“That— sounds perfect.” Sally pulled a tray of blue cookies out of the oven. Claire raised an eyebrow. “You made blue cookies?” She asked. 

“Sure.” Sally sat down next to her granddaughter. “I haven’t made them in a while now.” She smiled. “You know, I think I’ll talk to some of your mom and dad’s old friends about that plan.”

“Great!” Claire beamed. She lowered her voice. “I think that they’ll like it.” 

“Me too.” Sally stroked Claire’s dark hair, that reminded her so much of her son’s. “You’ve got to go do your homework.” She said. “And if you do it fast, you get a fresh cookie.” 

“Got it.” Claire set down the box carefully in Sally’s lap and ran to her room. Sally smiled. She lightly kissed the top of the box. “I miss you guys.” She whispered. She set the box back on the mantle. “I’ll see you both soon.”


	13. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little flick about love from both Percy and Annabeth’s perspectives. 💖💖 It’s Percabeth at its best.

Percy POV 

Sometimes I think about the first time I met her. Even then, I think I was in love. I was just too young to even know what it was. I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen... and couldn’t help feeling jealous whenever she talked about Luke. Why I was? I wasn’t sure. But looking back on it, I know that what I was feeling was love. All those years, I never noticed. Way back when we went to the Sea of Monsters together, when we were thirteen, I started to notice she maybe-sort-of-liked me? I don’t know. It was just a feeling I had in my gut. Like when I knew she was alive, the next summer, when she fell over the side of a cliff. (And next time she did, I didn’t let her fall alone). When she talked about how she felt like she knew Luke was still alive the same way I knew she was alive, the comparison made me jealous. Why? Because how I felt about her, I wanted her to feel for me? At fourteen, that’s a pretty weird feeling to have. So I didn’t think it mattered. But then, somehow, I didn’t notice that the only reason she seemed to hate Rachel was because of me. Even when I thought Rachel would be the one I ended up with, I think I knew. Way deep in the back of my head, I knew. That every time I looked at my best friend, I was looking at the love of my life. 

 

Annabeth POV 

Maybe I did hate him in the beginning. But when I think about hard enough, I think, why me, of all people, the hateful, grim 12 year old who’d been hardened by all the loss and hurt in my life at such a young age, was the one to nurse the random boy back to health? Maybe I understood the pain of losing someone you love, after Thalia. Maybe I did have a little crush on him since I first saw him. Love at first sight is difficult, especially when you consider the fact I was 12. When you hear that, you’re like, oh, it’s a cute little crush. But what if that boy turns out to be the love of your life? Is that love at first sight? And gods, that time was so confusing for me. I thought I had feelings for Luke, who was like a brother to me. But I ignored the deeper feelings for the boy that was slowly becoming my best friend. I was good at hiding my feelings from all I had experienced as a little kid. And I still am. So I just made what I wanted to feel the obvious, and hid what I was really feeling. And now, being with him, I think it made me realize. I was in love. I fell in love with Percy Jackson on the day I met him. I’ve never loved anyone else. And I think I knew that way back when I was 12, somewhere, in my over-practical, self absorbed, jerky, 12 year old brain, that I loved him. And I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.


End file.
